Our Love
by unipinkcorn
Summary: "Jika aku sudah mengatakan aku mencintaimu, berarti aku mencintai semua yang ada padamu. Keadaanmu yang seperti ini tidak akan membuatku meninggalkanmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Percaya padaku." -Sungmin. Kyuhyun-Sungmin!GS - This fanfic is dedicated to the world biggest fanclub, they ELF, and of course KyuMin-shipper. Enjoy!:)
1. Chapter 1

_**Bagian 1**_

Hari ini adalah hari Senin di awal bulan Desember, semua orang sudah kembali beraktifitas, meskipun udara benar-benar sudah memasuki 12 derajat selsius. Yah, namanya juga kehidupan di Seoul, kalian tidak akan bisa hidup jika tidak bekerja. Jalanan yang macet, udara yang dingin, dan keinginan untuk berdiam diri dirumah dirasakan semua orang, tak terkecuali oleh seorang wanita yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin ini.

Lee Sungmin, wanita yang sudah berumur dua puluh tiga tahun –namun terlihat seperti yang masih berumur delapan belas ini menggerutu didepan halte bus, hampir semua orang yang melihat dirinya menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin yang ada difikiran mereka, kenapa ada anak dibawah umur sendirian di hari yang sangat dingin ini?

"Hoy Lee Sungmin!" Seorang wanita berteriak dari kejauhan, dan hal itu membuat semua orang yang berada disana melihat ke arahnya. 'Aku hanya memanggil Lee Sungmin, kenapa mereka semua melihat kearahku? Apa mereka semua bernama Lee Sungmin?' Pikirnya bodoh.

Wanita tersebut berlari kearah halte dan langsung memeluk Sungmin erat. "Lee Sungmin!" Teriaknya lagi heboh dan langsung menerima pukulan sayang- sebenarnya agak sakit di punggungnya. "Berhenti memanggil namaku, Hyukjae bodoh!" Bisik Sungmin ditelinga wanita itu, "Namaku Lee Eunhyuk, bukan Hyukjae. Eun-hyuk. Dengar itu?" Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap tajam Sungmin, "Hah, terserahmu sajalah."

Lee Hyukjae –Maksudku Lee Eunhyuk, adalah teman sedari kecil Lee Sungmin. Mereka memang satu marga, tetapi bukan berarti mereka adalah keluarga. Eunhyuk anak tunggal, sedangkan Sungmin memiliki satu kakak laki-laki.

Sungmin memasuki bus dan disusul oleh Eunhyuk. Untungnya, bus tidak terlalu penuh, masih banyak kursi tersisa. "Jadi, apa rencanamu hari ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk. Sungmin menerawang keluar kaca bus, dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada. Aku masih mencari pekerjaan lain. Aku tidak bisa bekerja di tempat itu lagi Eunhyuk-ah.."

Wanita bergummy smile itu berdecih pelan, "Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang Min? Sudah sedari dulu aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi dari perusahaan si Jungmo gila itu. Dia sudah menyakitimu! Haish, aku jadi kesal sendiri!" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Yah! Kenapa kau jadi kesal padaku sih? Sudah sedari dulu aku ingin keluar dari sana, aku hanya menunggu waktu yang pas saja!"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas, "Tidak usah memasang wajah kesal seperti itu juga Sungmin-ah, kau itu tidak menyeramkan." Ujarnya sambil mencubit Sungmin. "Aw! Sakit bodoh!" Gerutu Sungmin, mencoba menatap tajam lagi kearah Eunhyuk. "Tidak usah memanggilku bodoh lagi, jika bodoh, aku tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu!"

"Memangnya kau menghasilkan apa?" Pandangan Sungmin mengikuti gerakan tangan Eunhyuk yang memasukkan tangannya kedalam tas kecilnya itu. "Ini." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang sudah terlipat tidak beraturan.

"Apa ini Eunhyuk-ah? Nota tagihanmu?" Wanita itu berdecih mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Jangan menghina dulu. Baca."

Mata Sungmin mulai membaca deretan kata yang berada di kertas itu, dan menatap bingung kearah Eunhyuk, "Tiket audisi untuk menjadi dancer? Kau tidak sakit kan Hyuk? Sudah lama aku tidak menari!" Eunhyuk menjentikkan jarinya, "Sudah kuduga jawabanmu akan seperti ini. Dan aku sudah mencari jalan keluarnya."

"Apa jalan keluar dari ini semua?"

Eunhyuk mendekati wajahnya kearah Sungmin, dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga wanita itu, "Blue Sky.."

"MWO?! Blue hmphh-" Eunhyuk reflek menutup mulut Sungmin ketika merasa bahwa sahabatnya itu akan mengatakan semuanya secara terang-terangan.

"Haish Sungmin-ah! Jangan berisik bisa tidak?! Kau mengatakan aku berisik, tetapi sebenarnya kau yang paling berisik diantara kita berdua." Sungmin menepuk paha Eunhyuk dengan brutal, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Eunhyuk melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin menggerutu pelan sebelum melihat kembali kearah kertas yang sedari tadi masih digenggamnya erat. "Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan ini, Hyuk? Sihir apa yang kau gunakan? Kau tidak mencurinya kan?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya pelan, "Kau ini memang sesuatu sekali ya Min. Bukannya kau berterimakasih kepadaku, kau malah menyangka yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku tidak menyangka yang tidak-tidak, kok."

"Tapi?"

"Aku menyangka yang iya-iya." Jawabnya polos sambil terkekeh pelan.  
Aw! Berhenti memukul kepalaku!" –Dan dihadiahi pukulan telak di kepalanya.

Sungmin mengelus bagian kepala yang barusan dipukul dengan-tidak-berperasaan- oleh Eunhyuk, "Jadi, Bagaimana caramu mendapatkan tiket ini?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Itu hal mudah. Aku mempunyai teman yang menjadi staff di agensi yang menaungi Blue Sky, dan dia memberikanku satu tiket untuk mengikuti audisi menjadi dancer saat aku berulangtahun kemarin, dan ternyata audisi ini dibuka untuk menjadi dancer dari Blue Sky! Aku tahu kau menyukai Blue Sky, dan aku tahu dulu kau juga pandai menari. Jadi aku memohon kepada temanku itu untuk memberikan satu tiket tambahan untukku. Lihat kan Min? Aku sudah berkorban untukmu, demi kau, aku harus mengikuti keinginannya untuk pergi berkencan sehari!" Ungkap Eunhyuk berkobar-kobar.

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, "Wow…"

"Wow? Hanya itu Min?"

"Aku masih tidak percaya Hyuk. Blue Sky… Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Yesung wow.. mereka idolaku! Dan aku berkesempatan untuk di audisi menjadi dancer mereka? Ini tidak bisa dipercaya!" Sungmin menatap kearah Eunhyuk yang sedang menaik turunkan kedua alisnya berulang kali, "Huwaaa terimakasih ikan asinkuuu!" Teriak Sungmin sambil memeluk Eunhyuk. Membuahkan tatapan heran dari semua penumpang yang ada di bus tersebut.

Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin, "Berhenti membuatku malu, Sungmin-ah. Kau boleh berterimakasih kepadaku jika kau sudah diterima menjadi dancer dari mereka. Sekarang, ayo latihan untuk membuat tubuh buntet ini menjadi langsing kembali!" Ucapan itu membuat Sungmin tersadar dan melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap kembali Eunhyuk dengan tajam.

"Wae?" Tanya Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak buntet! Aku hanya tidak bisa bertambah tinggi lagi!" Gerutu Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Ya, terserah kau lah Sungmin-ah." –Dan membuat Sungmin kembali menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Min, kau membuatku seperti seorang ahjumma yang mencuri permen dari anak kecil. Lebih baik sekarang kita bersiap untuk turun."

Sungmin menyadari satu hal lagi, dia sama sekali tidak punya tujuan sejak pertama kali menaiki bus ini tadi, dia hanya mengikuti instruksi Eunhyuk untuk berkumpul di halte bus. Apa ini sudah bagian dari rencana wanita ikan asin itu? "Mau kemana kita, Hyuk?"

"Tentu saja kita akan belajar dance Min-ah. Aku akan mengajarimu lagi. Kau harus ingat waktu kita terbatas."

"Memang kapan audisinya?"

"Besok."

"APA?! YANG BENAR SAJA KAU!"

Dan kita bisa mendengar suara teriakan Sungmin mengisi seluruh bagian dari bus itu.

To Be Continued

ps: Kritik dan saran diperlukan. terimakasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bagian 2**_

Latihan yang maksimal diperlukan untuk mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal pula. Jika latihannya tidak maksimal? Ya sudah, tidak akan ada hasil yang menyenangkan. Itu yang Sungmin pikirkan sedari tadi. Hari ini Ia latihan sedari pagi, hingga pukul delapan malam, Ia tidak mendapatkan makanan kecil yang seharusnya sudah di jadwal setiap lima jam sekali karena Eunhyuk terus menerus membicarakan berat badannya yang sudah tidak ideal lagi. Ia akui bahwa Ia tidak sekurus Eunhyuk, tetapi Ia juga tidak sebesar itu! Dirinya selalu bisa menyeimbangkan porsi makan besar dan cemilan, meskipun memang Ia tidak ada bakat tinggi, tetapi badannya tidak besar juga.

Sungmin memijat kembali betisnya yang terasa kaku. Latihan hari pertama dan terakhir ini membuatnya merasa tersiksa. Kakinya berulang kali merasakan kram, dan Ia rasa betisnya sudah mati rasa. Meskipun badannya tidak kaku, tapi tetap saja Ia khawatir jika latihan dadakan ini tidak akan menghasilkan apapun.

"Kau belum tidur Min? Ini sudah jam dua pagi.." Suara parau Eunhyuk menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa? Kau gugup?" Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja. Ini audisi pertamaku sejak dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu, singkatnya sejak aku lahir. Dan ini akan menentukan masa depanku. Astaga, bahkan aku tidak pernah bermimpi sekalipun akan di audisi untuk menjadi dancer dari Blue Sky."

Eunhyuk menggangguk dan tersenyum aneh, "Ya, sama-sama Min-ah." Sungmin menatap wanita itu bingung. "Apanya yang sama-sama? Memang aku mengatakan apa?"

"Aku tahu kau malu untuk berterima kasih kepadaku. Tidak usah malu seperti itu." Eunhyuk menepuk kepala Sungmin beberapa kali hingga membuat Sungmin merasa pusing.

"Aku ti- yah! Berhenti berbicara omong kosong dan lanjutkan tidurmu!"

"Haish, kau berisik sekali Min."

 _Ada sesuatu yang sudah digariskan dan telah ditentukan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa sejak kita lahir ke Dunia. Dan biasanya kita menyebut itu dengan sebutan…_

 _Takdir._

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Diantara ratusan peserta, berdiri di depan Ruangan bertuliskan DANCER TO BE, yang diselenggarakan oleh TO BE Entertainment, agensi besar yang selalu berhasil menjadikan trainee-nya menjadi bintang yang bersinar. Salah satu bintang yang bersinar itu adalah Blue Sky. Boy group yang memulai debutnya tahun 2011 ini sudah merajai berbagai chart music dunia. Maka sudah bukan hal yang aneh lagi jika TO BE Entertainment menjadi agensi paling bergengsi di Korea.

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka berdiam dan berdoa dalam hati, mereka adalah peserta nomor 104 dan hingga saat ini, jika tidak salah menghitung, hanya ada dua orang yang keluar dan teriak bahwa mereka lolos, sisanya menangis dan bahkan tidak sadarkan diri ditempat.

"Two Sister, Silahkan masuk kedalam ruangan." Suara dari staff To Be Ent membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Mereka gugup? Tentu saja. Ini adalah audisi besar yang mungkin akan merubah kehidupan mereka nantinya.

Mereka memasuki Ruangan dengan perlahan dan senyum yang mengembang di bibir, beberapa orang terlihat duduk didalam ruangan. Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat ketika dilihatnya seseorang yang sangat Ia idolakan, duduk dengan arogannya di sebelah pemilik dari Agensi ini. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kalian sudah mengisi form yang sudah disediakan di depan ruangan kan?" Lee Soo Man, pemilik dari agensi tersebut bertanya kepada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Kami berdua sudah mengisi form didepan, dan sudah kami berikan kepada staff disini." Jawabnya sekaligus mewakili Eunhyuk. Sesekali dia melirik kearah Kyuhyun, yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, 'Cho Kyuhyun sekali." Pikirnya.

"Baik, tunjukkan bakat kalian."

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kembali mengangguk dan member isyarat kepada pihak audio untuk memainkan musik mereka. Alunan musik mulai terdengar dan membuat riuh para staff termasuk Pemilik agensi yang ada disana. _Club No. 1_ , salah satu lagu milik Blue Sky yang pasti akan membuat para fans mereka berteriak cemburu, karena mereka akan membawakannya bersama sexy dancer diatas panggung.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk meliuk-liukkan badan mereka, menari sesuai apa yang telah mereka pelajari. Sweater dan hot pants yang mereka gunakan seakan menambah kesan 'panas' yang ada disana. Durasi satu menit seperti tidak terasa apapun. Mereka membawakan tarian dengan sangat mulus, keringat yang mereka keluarkan sepertinya menunjukkan kalau mereka bersungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi dancer dari agensi ini. Terutama, tentu saja, Blue Sky.

"Ya, stop." Pihak staff yang berada disebelah Soo-Man menghentikan mereka. "Oke, cukup, terimakasih. Sebelumnya, saya ingin bertanya kepada kalian berdua, Sungmin-ssi dan Eunhyuk-ssi. Apa kalian bekerja sekarang?"

Mereka menggelengkan kepala, "Aku baru saja berhenti dari tempatku bekerja, sedangkan Eunhyuk tidak bekerja." Jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu apa kalian sudah menikah? Bagaimana dengan keluarga kalian?"

"Itu- uhm.. Kami bahkan belum menemukan pasangan, bagaimana mungkin kami telah menikah? Kedua orang tua kami sudah setuju dan mereka tidak keberatan sama sekali." Eunhyuk mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang staff layangkan kepada mereka.

Lee Soo-Man terlihat mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, "Jjika misalnya saya harus memilih satu diantara kalian, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu memang sudah menjadi hak anda untuk memilih dan kami akan berusaha untuk menerimanya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, biar perwakilan dari Blue Sky yang akan mengumumkan hasilnya."

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Entah apa yang terjadi, namun Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat ketika Kyuhyun menatap dirinya dan Eunhyuk bergantian. Dia sangat tampan dengan balutan shirt biru muda dan celana jeans, terlihat santai namun tetap keren.

Kyuhyun berdeham sebelum berbicara, "Selamat kepada Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae, kalian lolos!"

"Jinjja?" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengerjapkan mata mereka berulang kali. Mereka lolos? Mereka bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Mereka hanya berlatih sehari saja, dan audisi sebesar ini mereka lolos? Bagaimana bisa? Astaga, astaga.

Sungmin membungkukkan badan dan disusul oleh Eunhyuk, "Terimakasih banyak, mohon bantuannya." Dan setelah itu mereka berpelukkan dan meloncat kegirangan diiringi dengan tepuk tangan para staff. Diantara semua itu, ada sepasang mata yang melihat salah satu diantara mereka berdua dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

 _Semua orang menginginkan hal yang indah didalam hidupnya. Jika diizinkan, mereka ingin menulis sendiri bagaimana kehidupan mereka. Namun, apa boleh buat, semua tidak akan semudah itu. Apa yang kita inginkan, apa yang kita harapkan, harus kita perjuangkan hingga pada akhirnya kita dapat menikmati hasil dari kerja keras kita._

"EOMMAA, APPA, OPPA-YAAA!" Suara menggelegar Sungmin terdengar hingga seluruh penjuru rumahnya. Bahkan Sungmin baru selesai melepas sepatu, mengapa dia tidak bisa berbicara lebih lembut seperti perempuan pada umumnya?

"Haish, kau berisik sekali. Ada apa Min?" Sang Eomma –Park Jungsoo, yang bernama akrab Leeteuk, menyahuti buah hatinya dari ruang keluarga.

Sungmin berlari kecil menghampiri sang Ibu, dan langsung memeluknya erat. Ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya hanya bisa melongo melihat putri bungsu di keluarga mereka. Mengapa semakin tua, Sungmin malah semakin menjadi seperti anak kecil? Pikir dua lelaki yang berada dikeluarga itu.

"Ada apa Min-ah?" Ayah Sungmin, Lee Kangin, ikut ingin tahu, ada apa gerangan dengan anak perempuannya.

Wanita berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum makin lebar. "Aku lolos."

"Lolos dari apa?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Aku lolos audisi dance yang diselenggarakan To Be Entertainment, dan aku sudah menanda-tangani surat kontrak dengan mereka!" Ujar Sungmin –Masih dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

Sepasang suami istri dan anak tertua mereka masih mengerjapkan mata bingung, "Kau bercanda kan? April Mop sudah lewat."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan tak jelas kakaknya. Siapa juga yang bercanda disituasi yang sangat menggembirakan ini. "Aku tidak bercanda! Aku serius!" Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang ternyata adalah salinan dari kontrak yang sudah Ia tanda tangani tadi siang. "Ini buktinya."

Sang Ibu langsung merebut kertas itu dari tangan anaknya, dan membacanya dengan teliti. Sesekali matanya mengerjap melihat deretan tanggung jawab, hak, dan kewajiban yang harus Sungmin terima. "Jadi kau benar-benar di audisi untuk masuk di agensi itu? Agensi besar itu?" Sungmin mengangguk dan ibunya langsung memeluknya erat.

"AKHIRNYA ANAKKU BISA MENJADI ARTIS!" Sorak Leeteuk berlebihan. "Aku harus memamerkan ini kepada teman-teman arisanku."

"Astaga eomma, Sungmin hanya menjadi dancer saja. Tidak usah berlebihan begitu. Lagipula, apa eomma tidak Bangga kepadaku yang bisa meneruskan perusahaan appa?" Changmin melirik kearah sang adik yang sedang memeletkan lidahnya.

Kangin, yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi antara istri dan kedua anaknya hanya tersenyum, tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap pundak si sulung. "Sudah-sudah, kita berdua bangga kepada kalian. Benar 'kan sayang?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Eomma bangga kepada kalian berdua. Eomma bangga kepada anak lelaki tampan eomma yang sudah bisa meneruskan perusahaan keluarga, meskipun makannya banyak sekali." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

"Ah eomma! Makanku tidak banyak!" Rengek Changmin.

Sungmin memelototkan matanya dan menatap tajam kakak laki-lakinya. "Oppa, berhentilah seperti itu atau aku akan memukulmu." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Coba saja ka-aw!" Dan belum sempat Changmin menghindar, pukulan telak sudah menghantam lengannya.

 _Ketika kau merasakan kebahagiaan yang mendalam, ketakutan yang tidak berdasar, dan kebimbangan yang menyesatkan, jangan simpan sendirian didalam hatimu, tetapi bagikanlah kepada orang lain. Bukankah semuanya akan menjadi lebih indah? Kau dapat membuat orang lain merasakan kebahagianmu, membantumu menghadapi ketakutan, dan menentukan jalan dalam kebimbanganmu. Tetapi jika kau sendirian, kau akan tersesat dan akhirnya hilang._

Sungmin baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya saat Ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Ia melihat Id caller yang terterta di layar smartphonenya itu. "Hm, Wae?"

" _Sungmin-ah!"_ Sungmin reflek menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Astaga, apa sahabatnya itu tidak bisa bersikap sedikit wajar?

"Aish, bisakah kau mengecilkan sedikit volume suaramu? Aku tidak tuli Hyuk."

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil disebrang sana. _"Maaf Min, aku hanya sedang senang saja, sekaligus takut juga sih sebenarnya…"_

Kedua alis Sungmin berkerut, "Senang sekaligus takut? Apa sih maksudmu?"

" _Memang kau belum tahu beritanya? Astaga, beritanya bahkan sudah masuk ke soompi Min!"_

"Yah Hyuk! Bisa tidak kau langsung ke pointnya saja?!"

" _To Be Entertainment sudah memberitahu awak media jika mereka sudah menemukan empat orang untuk menjadi dancer dari Blue Sky! Meskipum agensi tidak memberitahu wajahnya, tetapi Dispatch akan mencari tahu Min. Dan! Dan yang lebih penting dari semua itu adalah, kita mulai latihan sbesok dan langsung melihat dorm bersama dua orang lain."_ Sungmin hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar mendengar apa yang Eunhyuk bicarakan. Wow.. jadi begini rasanya artis yang dikejar-kejar oleh Dispatch? Dan, apa itu tadi… kita akan mulai latihan dan menempati dorm besok? BESOK?

" _..Min!.. Sungmin!"_

"Ah! Iya Hyuk! Astaga berhenti berteriak!"

" _Aku tidak akan berteriak lagi tadinya, tapi aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu, jadi aku teriak saja. Kau sih Min, malah diam begitu."_

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak apa-apa, justru aku akan menjadi kenapa-kenapa jika kau terus menerus berteriak seperti itu." Eunhyuk tertawa lagi disebrang sana. "Tapi Hyuk, kau tahu semua berita ini dari siapa? Dari mana?"

" _Kau ini sungguh keterlaluan Min. Berita ini sudah menyebar di Internet, pihak agensi juga pasti sudah memberitahumu lewat email. Kau saja yang lambat."_

"Yah, lihat siapa yang berbicara lambat. Kau juga lambat tahu."

" _Tapi tidak selambat dirimu."_

"Ya, terserahmu sajalah Hyuk. Sudah ya, kau juga harus istirahat yang cukup. Besok akan menjadi awal yang baru untuk kita. Iya 'kan?"

" _Tentu Min. Besok akan menjadi awal yang baru untuk kita berdua, dan dua orang beruntung lainnya. Selamat malam Sungmin-ie! Muaah!"_ Eunhyuk mengakhiri percakapan dengan membuat suara sedang mengecup pipi seseorang.

Sungmin hanya terkikik, dan setelah kembali mengucapkan selamat malam untuk sahabat gilanya itu, Ia duduk disisi tempat tidur dan tersenyum lebar sembari melihat poster yang tertempel di tembok kamarnya. Poster jumbo official Blue Sky, yang Ia dapatkan dengan susah payah. Lagi-lagi Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Apa ini semua bukan mimpi? Apa Ia akan terbangun dari mimpi ini besok pagi?

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika ini mimpi, aku tidak apa-apa untuk hidup didalam mimpi ini selama-lamanya." Gumam Sungmin. Hidup dalam mimpi seperti ini mungkin tidak buruk. Lagipula di dalam mimpi, jatuhpun rasanya tidak sakit, jadi mungkin tidak apa-apa. Ia bisa melihat semua artis idolanya diatas panggung dan dari jarak dekat. Ah! Bukan hanya melihat, Ia akan bisa memegang, meraba, dan menerima senyum menawan dari semua personel Blue Sky, terutama Kyuhyun.

"AAAAAA AKU BISA GILAA!" Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya keatas tempat tidur dan menutup wajahnya dengan guling. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika Ia sendiri membayangkan dapat menari bersama personel Blue Sky diatas panggung. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan 'kan? Iya 'kan?

"KAU MEMANG SUDAH GILA SUNGMIN-IE!" Sebuah suara yang berasal dari sebelah kamar Sungmin membuat wanita itu sontak menjauhkan guling yang menutupi wajahnya.

"YAAAHH KAU YANG GILA CHANGMIN OPPAA! AKU TIDAK GILA!" Teriak Sungmin.

"MANA ADA ORANG GILA MENGAKU!" Skakmat! Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Yang Ia bisa hanya menghela nafas. Ya sudahlah, yang waras yang mengalah. Fikirnya jahat.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


End file.
